How It's Done
by ShinyThingsGirl
Summary: Camping in bad weather usually leads to interesting and revealing conversations. How much does Tori really know the two girls she goes to Hollywood Arts with? Tori/Jade/Cat PWP-MFAR


_A/N: I know what you're asking yourself. Did I really just make an acronym out of 'M for a reason'? Yes. Yes I did. But in all seriousness, I always feel I need to warn people. I can write stories with plot, I swear! These ones are just a welcome reprieve from long ones that I'm working on. Go easy on me, this is the first time I'm writing even a hint of Cade and that relationship has never worked in my mind. Either way, enjoy and let me know what you thought!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rain pitter-pattered flatly onto the grey and green nylon of the square tent. Inside, the tent was rather spacious with a high enough upper limit to allow a person to stand up. Really it was fitted for four people but it belonged to two; Beck and Jade. Mixed clothes, a soft-side piece of luggage and a makeshift table encircled a thick, king-sized mattress which dominated the plastic floor. Jade was sprawled across the inflated bed horizontally, studying the cards in her hand before throwing one in the center pile.<p>

"Tori, pick up three," she said listlessly.

Sitting on the corner, Tori frowned, grabbed the elected cards and frowned again.

"I can't go. Your turn," she said to Cat.

Cat merrily placed down one card out of the two she had left. "Last card!"

"Oh god, can this get any more boring?" Jade asked, hardly paying attention to what card she was submitting. Her card bounced across the sleeping bags and landed near the main pile.

"Yeah, where are the guys? I thought they went to buy firewood but that was like an hour ago. How long can it possibly take to drive to the town?" Tori responded.

"Maybe they got lost!" Cat exclaimed, suddenly worried.

She was lying on her stomach near Tori, her legs bent at the knees, sticking up behind her. Despite her apparent worry though, she managed to finish her hand in their everlasting game of Crazy Eight Countdown.

"I'm on six's!" She announced, dealing out six cards to herself.

"No, Beck's been here a hundred times. There's no way he'd get lost."

Jade no longer appeared to be paying attention, using the stiff corner of one of her cards to dig under a fingernail.

"How are you and Beck anyway?" Cat asked with a knowing smile.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Jade answered her.

Tori rolled her eyes, putting down a card and skipping Jade's turn. "The tent walls are made of material Jade. I think most of the campsite knows what Cat's talking about."

Cat giggled, glancing up at Jade then went back to her cards.

"What can I say? Beck's got a snake monster in his pants," Jade admitted, stretching out on her back.

At that, Cat laughed outright while Tori made an appalled face. She motioned for Cat to go and after a few seconds, Cat chose a card to play.

"Andrew was big too," Cat said, referring to her last boyfriend. "That was fun."

Jade sat up to lean on her elbow, interested in the turn the conversation had taken.

"How big?"

"Uh . . . about . . ." Cat curled her hand into a loose fist, putting the opening of it to her mouth and used that as a method of measure.

"Gross Cat, stop that!" Tori said. The last thing she wanted to picture was Cat giving some guy a blow job.

"It's the only time I had it in my hand! I can't just pull out a ruler and check you know. Or maybe I could!" Cat exclaimed, looking roguish and quite possibly making a mental note in that crazy playground that was her mind.

"Okay whatever," Jade said, angry at Tori's interruption. "So how big was Andrew?"

Cat made a space with her hands, showing a length of roughly seven inches.

"Lucky girl," Jade approved, smiling at her. "Did he know what to do with it?"

Cat giggled again, her legs scissoring the air behind her. "He sure did!"

Tori threw her cards aside, facing the tent's entrance. "Can we talk about something else?"

So maybe it had been too long since her last boyfriend and maybe she hadn't exactly tried to meet anyone new. Did that mean she had to listen to the two of them blabbing about this amazing sex or whatever, that they were apparently getting?

"Ohhh, I was having fun," Cat whined, not entirely bothered.

"Don't worry about it Cat," Jade said, eyeing Tori's back. "Vega's just upset because she's never—

Tori whipped around. "I am not a virgin," she stated primly.

She wasn't either. Tori just didn't see the reason for why any of this needed to be discussed in such detail. That 'don't kiss and tell' saying might be as old as dirt, but some things were supposed to be private, weren't they? Looking at her, Jade stayed quiet while Cat glanced between the two of them. At last, Jade shifted to sit cross-legged at the top of the mattress.

"I was going to say you've never had an orgasm."

"Oh."

"You haven't? That's so sad," Cat pouted, rubbing Tori's back reassuringly.

"I _have_ had an orgasm," Tori affirmed.

Had she? Probably. I mean really, who has sex but doesn't orgasm? Besides all those sex-ed books made the orgasm sound confusing and mysterious. At least guys had a surefire means of realizing when it happened.

"Yeah?" Jade asked, disputing her claim with that one word. "Prove it."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

Jade shrugged her shoulders, leaning back on her arms, the green of the tent reflecting in her pale eyes.

"Well, what did it feel like?" Cat asked her tentatively.

Tori concentrated for a moment, trying to find the right words to describe that ephemeral feeling.

"It was really, really good. Like, making me hot all over," she said, giving out entirely too much eye-contact in an effort to cover up the truth. Cat looked confused and Jade just smirked.

"Hot all over? See?" She said to Cat. "Told you."

"Okay fine! So I've never had an orgasm! Is that such a big deal?" Tori demanded.

Was it a big deal? She'd done other stuff, plenty of stuff!

"Hey, it's cool. I'm sure one day you'll meet that special guy who will know what he's doing."

Jade enjoyed this one-up she had on Tori but Cat appeared legitimately concerned.

"Maybe we need to help you," she suggested, her eyes moving to Jade.

They stared at one another, some silent, secret message passing between them that made Tori uneasy. What did they mean, 'help'? Did they know some boy who was an orgasm-giving expert? Tori was about to ask just that when without warning, Jade sprang forward from her seated position. She wrestled with a very much surprised Tori, grabbing her wrists and using them to dragging the other girl up the bed.

"Get her shorts," Jade panted, struggling to hold Tori down.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" Tori exclaimed, the rising panic in her voice giving it a severe high pitch.

Cat nodded to Jade. She seized Tori's flaying legs and kneeled in between, securing her thighs to prevent Tori from kicking. Tori's navy blue shorts were yanked open and pulled down her long legs to be discarded somewhere.

"Cat! Cat stop! Please!"

Tori was on the verge of tears as real fear creped in. Suddenly the two girls she was in the tent with were strangers to her, strangers who where doing something Tori didn't want think about.

"Relax Tori, we won't do anything you won't like," Cat told her kindly.

Not like they were giving her a choice really. Cat bent down, dark magenta hair tickling Tori's thighs, and a hot tongue traced a wet line along the edge of where the panties still concealed her from them. Tori stiffened, her teeth gritting together, loud exhales exiting through her flared nose. Cat glanced up mischievously and Tori's heart skipped a beat. That tongue cautiously snuck underneath the cottony material and Cat gave her venturing lick. Tori let out a long breath, punctuated by sharp gasps, her panic temporarily forgotten as her body reacted.

"Do you want me to stop?" Cat asked, and Tori believe she was serious. If she said yes, Cat would stop.

"I . . ." Tori replied, absurdly uncertain.

Her head rested, tilted at an angle, on Jade's folded knees and Tori looked up at her. Jade only smiled and raised an eyebrow, affirming that the ball was in Tori's court. The best Tori could bring herself to do was stop struggling. Jade let go of her writs and Tori thought that would be the end of Jade's involvement. But the other girl slid her fingers between Tori's to hold her hands. It felt incredibly sensual and it certainly was the last thing she was expecting from Jade West.

Cat efficiently got rid of the obstructing garment and leaned back in, giving Tori a long, luxurious lick from bottom to top. Then another and another like Tori was ice cream on a hot day. The muscles of Tori's lean stomach quivered and she bit her lip in an attempt to contain the embarrassing sounds that threatened to spill. Cat and Jade seemed to know what they were doing and ridiculously, Tori didn't want them to realize that this was triggering sensations she had never experienced before.

Moving lower, Cat lapped at her core in slow, teasing flicks of the tongue and Tori whimpered, her body fighting her brain for control. But Cat was determined to make Tori lose that battle and she slowly pushed her tongue inside. A current of pleasure shot down Tori's spine, lifting her body off the camping bed except where it was anchored by Jade's hands at one end and Cat's mouth at the other. All thinking ceased and when Cat switched to sucking lightly on her clit, that pleasure exploded behind her eyelids, sending blue, electric pulses out of every nerve ending. Sharp fragments of moans flew out of Tori's mouth. She squeezed Jade's hands and Jade squeezed back, letting her ride out her first orgasm.

Once some sense of reality returned to Tori, and she opened her eyes again, she saw Cat looking at her.

"Hi," Cat said tenderly, smiling at her in that wide, cute smile which gave her dimples. "You okay?"

Tori nodded weakly, understanding that she never had anything even close to an orgasm before this. Cat's dark brown eyes broke contact with hers then, to look past her at Jade. Rising up on her knees, Cat met Jade halfway, leaning over Tori's body. The two girls kissed slowly and even though Tori's brain said it was disgusting, other parts of her pulsed feebly at the sight, echoing the ecstasy of her climax.

Before she over-thought it, Tori was sitting up in the middle of them, grabbing Cat's face and replacing Jade's lips with her own, inexplicably wanting to be a part of their sinful, little exchange. She thrust her tongue in Cat's mouth, tasting her, tasting herself and what she imagined were traces of Jade. Once the need for air caused them to break apart, Tori turned her head and immediately kissed Jade. If she was going to do this, she might as well go all the way. A little surprised at first, Jade hesitated, and then her own hands came up, cradling Tori's face.

"Someone's a fast learner," Jade muttered against Tori's lips and was that resentment she heard painting those words?

Tori smiled, not feeling like herself at all. The three of them were kneeling on the mattress, a tanned girl sandwiched between two stunningly pale ones. From behind, Tori's hair was tucked behind her ear and again Tori turned. Cat kissed her this time, lips slowly grazing hers, parting for air when necessary. The magenta-haired girl let out a soft sigh and Tori saw that she had slipped a hand inside her own open shorts, her fingers working diligently. A shiver ran over Tori's skin. One of her arms was being pulled by Jade and Tori looked back just in time to be kissed again by the girl who actively gave her a hard time every day at school. Jade directed her hand underneath the fleecy material of her jogging pants and when Tori found that bundle of nerves and Jade showed her what to do, Tori caused Jade's hips to hitch up slightly. Jade exhaled unevenly, tugging her face closer, their mouths meeting again.

"Now kiss her," Jade breathed out.

This was the single, hottest thing Tori had ever done and she couldn't believe how natural it felt. With her fingers gently massaging Jade, Tori twisted back to Cat and Cat's mouth opened under hers. Just a few seconds later, Cat came, her hips moving in rapid, tight thrusts, her cries falling into Tori's mouth. Hearing her, Jade quickly followed, burying her face in Tori's neck. The girls stayed that way, unmoving, clutching one another other.

The rain continued unabated, beating heavy, fat drops onto the tent. In the absence of all sound, it had become louder.

"That was even more fun with a third person," Cat said as she buttoned up her shorts.

"How many times have you done this?" Tori asked, all of a sudden realizing she was naked from the waist down.

Jade gave her a cutting look. "None of your business Vega."

All three of them heard the sound of an approaching car at that moment. Tori almost pitched over, scrambling to get her panties on. Cat helped her with the shorts. Hastily moving around the dishevelled mattress, they picked up their cards and pretended to be playing a game just as they had been prior to anything happening. The zip to the tent's entrance unfastened and Beck's head appeared, his hair wet and stuck to the sides of his face.

"Hello. We're back."

"Yeah we figured," Jade said, feigning lack of concern.

Robbie's head burst into the tent just below Beck's. "Sorry we were gone for so long ladies. I hope you didn't get too bored without us," he said, in that boastful manner that never suited him.

"We found ways to entertain ourselves," Jade told him, and Cat hid her giggles behind the cards in her hand. Tori felt her cheeks grow hot and stared at her own cards.

"So the fire pit is in the gazebo which means we can light one even with this rain," Beck continued.

"Hey Beck! I don't know how long this wood we brought is gonna last man!" Andre called from somewhere outside the tent. "We might need to make another run later."

Beck's face said that going to get more firewood was the last thing he wanted to do.

"We can go," Jade said, much to Beck's amazement.

"I don't want to get firewood! It's heavy and dirty and smells like my grandpa. And I don't like how he smells," Cat cried, turning to Jade. But the look Jade gave her seemed to clear up her concern. "Ohhhh, I get it."

Cat laughed airily and that same panic came over Tori again when she too understood what Jade meant. She opened her mouth to protest but felt Jade's fingers graze her own, Jade's thumb moving in comforting circles on the top of her hand which was out of Beck's view.

"Yeah Beck, no problem," Tori heard herself saying dreamily.

"Okay, thanks."

Beck smiled and backed out of the tent entrance, zipping it down and momentarily trapping Robbie in the small space left. Robbie wrestled with it, his glasses falling off and then his head disappeared too. One hand came back in to pick up the glasses. They heard the guys unloading the wood from Beck's car, outside of the tent and Tori wondered what the hell she had gotten herself into.

"Yay camping!" Cat yelled out.


End file.
